Por una mejor vida
by Jek-red08
Summary: Estaba harta y quería algo mejor que golpes he insultos por parte de su familia, por lo que salio a en busca de una mejor vida, encontrara amigos y personas que parecen como su familia
1. Chapter 1

Otro golpe que impacto en su rostro; le sangraba el labio, sus ojos se encontraban de un color morado y su cara, al igual que su cuerpo, tenia moretones y cortadas; unas más profundas que otras.

Su agresor la golpeo por un largo rato, hasta dejarla tirada en el frío piso; casi inconsciente; luego de darle una fuerte patada que impacto en su estomago, salio de la habitación dejándola como un ovillo en el suelo. Después de un tiempo entro una mujer con rostro demacrado y que se notaban los muchos años que tenia, la tomo del brazo bruscamente y de un tirón la coloco de pie; la chica se tambaleo, ya no podía estar de pie, las heridas en su cuerpo le punzaban y sangraban

-parate de una maldita vez... y mirame a la cara cuando te hablo- ordeno con odio en su voz la anciana- te he dicho que no me mires a los ojos maldita estúpida- escupió con odio mientras le daba una cachetada, dejándola nuevamente en el piso- más te vale que te levantes y limpies esta habitación... esta un asco- dijo arrojando al suelo la ropa limpia y ya doblada, que se encontraba en el ropero, se dirigió a la cama y tiro de las frazadas- mira esta cama ni la tendiste... quiero que limpies esta habitación, laves los trastes, limpies toda la casa, lava la ropa y luego prepara la cena- ordeno saliendo de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo.

Aun se encontraba en el suelo, luego de un rato escucho como la anciana le gritaba desde la habitación continua.

Se paro, apoyándose en un mueble, saco con algo de dificultad una valija, comenzando a colocar toda sus cosas en el interior; se escucho otro grito, pero lo ignoro y siguió colocando con algo de esfuerzo su ropa en la maleta; tomo un sobre que estaba junto a su mesita de noche y también lo guardo con cuidado. Después de haber guardado todo se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y salio por ella.

-ya me arte de los constantes maltratos, quiero una vida mejor y la conseguiré- dijo la chica unos 15 años alejándose por la oscura calle, para buscar una vida mejor, lejos de el maltrato de su desgraciado padre y su maldita abuela.

**Se que esta corto, pero lo seguiré, claro si quieren, dejen reviews :D bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo.

Miro el cielo y noto como comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, además de que parecía que pronto se largaría una gran tormenta; apresuro el paso.

Un grito desgarrador, proveniente de la garganta de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

Vio como un auto se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad; quería correrse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, pero lo que sintió fue como era empujada hacia un lado de la calle y como un peso caía sobre ella y perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó con la cabeza doliéndole horrores y no podía pensar con claridad; sintió un dolor en su cabeza, un dolor que palpitaba cada vez más fuerte; le pareció como si tuviera un enorme reloj frente a ella, torturándola con su constante compás.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio a una joven que la miraba con expresión entre preocupada y aliviada.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la joven, sus ojos parecían de color marrones claros, pero si mirabas bien eran de una verde claro y brillante, su cabello era castaño y largo, parecía de mi edad-¿ podría llamar a alguien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-si estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- conteste levantándome con su ayuda y tomando mi cabeza- muchas gracias- dije comenzando a caminar tambaleándome

-¡ESPERA!... no pareces estar bien… ¿quieres que te ayude a llegar hasta tu casa?... por mí no hay problema-

-no gracias… es que no… no tengo- me detuve, ¿porque le diría a esta chica que no tenía dónde ir?

-no tienes donde ir cierto?... no te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi apartamento… solo estoy yo, por lo que no abra problema-

-¿porque me ayudas?, ni me conoces-

-porque veo que necesitas ayuda… además de que no pareces estar bien y no estarás caminando por ahí en el estado en el que te encuentras… además ya es de noche y comenzara a llover muy pronto, dudo mucho que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte- pensé un momento en las palabras dichas por la chica y tenía mucha razón, debería e aceptar, ¿que podría pasar si aceptase?

-enserio no hay problemas- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno si no es mucho-

-claro que no- me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa- vamos no queda muy lejos… unas tres cuadras de aquí- me informo, comenzamos a caminar, asamos por una cafetería- te molesto si compro algo antes?- negué con la cabeza y entramos a el local; salimos después de unos 20 minutos y seguimos caminando ahora con unos cuantos vasos de café caliente y una bolsa de papel con donas, cundo estábamos a una cuada comenzó a llover a cantaros mojándonos completamente, por lo que salimos corriendo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos me dijo que podía tomar una ducha, le agradecí y me entre a tomar una ducha; el agua caliente era bastante relajante; hace mucho tiempo que no me bañaba con agua caliente, siempre debía bañarme con agua helada, además de que solo podía tomar una ducha en la noche y no podía durar más de 7 minutos; por lo que esta vez disfrutando como el agua caliente, sacaba toda la tensión y limpiaba la sangre de las heridas. Cuando le agradecí el dejarme quedar con ella

-no hay problema, estás en tu casa tu tranquila- me ofreció un vaso con café caliente, y donas; nos sentamos en el sofá mirando "The Simpson" , y pronto me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre como ella tampoco sabía el mío

-creo que no te he dicho mi nombre… Kaoru- le ofrecí la mano

-Nath- dijo estrechando mi mano- un gusto… cuántos años tienes?-

-16 ¿tu-

-también 16… ¿escapaste?- dijo viendo la maleta junto al sofá

-si- fue hay que le conté todo, porque escape, de mi vida; y ella también me conto de su vida, que su madre es una drogadicta y alcohólica, su padre abogado y que es quien le manda dinero y que vivía en el apartamento desde hace una semana, el tiempo que se había ido de donde vivía su madre, la cual se había divorciado de su padre; me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común como la misma fecha de cumpleaños y que nuestros padres nos golpeaban, con la diferencia que a mí me golpeaba mi padre y a ella su madre, ambas escapamos, ambas queremos una vida mejor, a ambas nos gustaban las mismas cosas

-bueno creo que ya es tarde… puedes tomar la habitación al final el pasillo la del frente es la mía… puedes tomar lo que quieras, están en tu casa- dijo bostezando y yendo a acostarse

-Nath- le llame- gracias- me sonrió y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, estuve un tiempo mirando la televisión antes de levantarme he ir a mi nueva habitación, para despertar en la mañana y comenzar con una nueva vida

* * *

**bueno para los que querian saber quien era la chica, pues era Kaoru y no se aun si pondre a los chicos (RRBZ) pienso si que aparescan las chicas pero los chicos creo que no... ojo que dije CREO, por lo que puede que aparescan, como puede que tambien no, lo que sucede es que cuando pense en la historia nunca me imagine a los chicos en alla, pero si quieren saldran :) espero poder subir el próximo muy pronto... todo segun como valla con las demás historias :D**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Se encontraba en el balcón, sentada en uno de los sofás que ahí se encontraban, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos; mirando hacia la playa el agua tranquila y cristalina, la arena blanca y una brisa fresca que parecían carisias en su cara

Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma a jazmín en el aire; escucho la regadera del baño ser abierta; seguramente Nath ya se había levantado y ahora; como todas las mañanas se pondría a canta mientras se duchaba. No es que lo hiciera mal ni nada; le gustaba escucharla canta en las mañanas; ya que le gustaba como comenzaba con una melodía suave y luego comenzaba a cantar un tipo diferente de música, más rápida y entretenida; luego saldría del baño, ya vestida, aun descalza y con una toalla secándose su cabello y bailando mientras se dirigía a donde ella se encontraba y diría uno de sus típicos comentarios de cómo está el día o de lo mucho que le encantaría seguir durmiendo. Ya se conocían bastante y es que 2 años; ya casi 3 conviviendo juntas las habían hecho unas amigas inseparables; como hermanas.

El padre de Nath había sido muy amable en comprarles una casa, era de dos pisos y bastante enorme para ser solo dos personas, además de que se encontraba al lado de la playa y la vista que tenía era hermosa.

Miro un baúl a un lado de uno de los sofás instalados en el balcón; no recodaba que eso estuviera ahí; tal vez Nath lo había colocado y ella tan descuidada no lo habría notado; se acercó a él y lo abrió encontrando en su interior varios objetos como libros, álbumes, cuadernos, unas fotos, un peluche, una manta, unos CD y discos de pasta, un alhajero y un montón de cosas más.

Tomo el álbum y se volvió a sentar, la tapa era de color celeste y bordes en gris oscuro, en el centro y bordes con volados negro; comenzando a mirar las fotografías.

En muchas estaba ella con Nath, algunas de ellas dos y el padre de ambas; bueno no su padre sino el de Nath que la quiso como una hija desde el primer momento; recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez

* * *

_-Kaoru mi padre vendrá a hacerme una visita- dijo Nath desde la cocina preparando la cena_

_-¿QUE?- pregunto alarmada y levantándose de golpe del sofá_

_-si quiere conocerte y ver cómo voy en esto de vivir "sola"- dijo yendo donde ella- o te preocupes le caerás bien-_

_-y tu padre ¿de que trabaja?- pregunto curiosa_

_-es abogado- _

_-¿abogado?- pregunto_

_-si abogado; no creo que tarde mucho en llegar dijo a las 11: 15 y solo faltan 5 minutos- dijo despreocupada_

_-¡5 MINUTOS!- grito Kaoru- ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?-_

_-no te preocupes enserio le caerás súper bien, es una persona muy amigable- la animo; en ese momento el timbre sonó- bien ya llego- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- hola papá, pasa- _

_-hola hija que gusto verte- entro un hombre bastante grande, cabello negro y ojos de igual color que los de su hija, vestía con traje elegante y su ostro se encontraba serio examinando todo el lugar- por lo visto el lugar es un asco-_

_-¿gracias?- dijo Nath- bueno papá ella es Kaoru mi compañera-_

_-hola señor- saludo nerviosa_

_-por favor no me llames señor, me haces sentir viejo- dijo sonriendo-_

_-si no seas para nada formal; puedes decirle Gerardo si quieres- dijo Nath tirándose en el sofá- _

_-mi hija tiene razón puedes llamarme así se deseas y si no te incomoda-_

_-gracias y no claro que no me incomoda- dijo sonriendo _

_-ahora ¿cuál era la sorpresa que nos tenías?- pregunto Nath_

_-bien para mis dos niñas- dijo sonriendo- no te molesta que te diga así verdad?_

_-no, claro que no-_

_-bien- dijo sonriendo- el regalo es una casa para ustedes solas-_

* * *

Recordar eso le era muy gracioso; la cara que había puesto su amiga era todo un poema y desde ese día vivía en esta hermosa casa

Se comenzó a reír al escuchar a Nath cantar "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dion y de seguro no tardaría en comenzar a cantar algo de Green Day

-Que hermoso está el día pero me encantaría enormemente seguir durmiendo en me camita- hablo Nath dirigiéndose al balcón, como había predicho estaba descalza y con una toalla secando su cabello

-luego dicen que yo soy la vaga-

-lo eres, a te nadie te gana- hablo riendo- ahora; prefieres el desayuno delicioso de la mamá/abuela Jana o prefieres tu preparar el desayuno-

-¿y por qué yo tendría que prepararlo yo?- pregunto fingiendo estar molesta

-porque yo no tengo ganas- hablo- bien tu ganas vamos que Jana nos preparara el desayuno-

-pobre Jana-

-espera me calce, peine y vamos-

* * *

Llegamos a la gran casa de nuestra madre/abuela Jana

Nos había dicho que quería que pasáramos en la mañana ya que nos tenía una sorpresa

Al llegar sí que nos dio una tremenda sorpresa; en medio de la sala se encontraban dos muchachas que Nath y yo conocíamos muy bien; Momoko una chica de cabello naranja y ojos rosas y Miyako una rubia de ojos celestes

A Nath y a mí no nos caían muy bien ya que las veces que nos encontramos terminamos envaradas de porquería, lastimadas y en líos

-¿esta era la sorpresa?- me anime a preguntar

-no mis niñas- hablo Jana- la sorpresa es que iremos a un viaje en el campo todas juntas para que se hagan amigas y pasar tiempo de calidad-

-me niego- dijo Nath

-vamos no será tan malo, además allá estará mi prometido y quiero que ustedes dos mis niñas lo conozcan-

No podíamos decirle que no, Jana ocupa un papel de madre en la vida de Nath y yo y no podíamos decir solo "no" he irnos, eso sería de muy mala educación y además se lo debíamos a Jana

-está bien- hablamos al tiempo

-genial, alístense que saldremos en 3 horas- nos respondió alegre; ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

**Sé que me demore, pero es que no me venía la inspiración, y si saldrán los chicos en el próximo cap que subiré mañana :D**

**Bye bye**


End file.
